Musings
by Lone4ever2006
Summary: Lilly always thought James was better off without thinking.


**So...I was bored...and totally lost on my story, and this came to mind so here it is. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Musings**

Winters first frost was biting at his cheeks as he walked nervously up the stairs to the house. To her house, to her. With each step he took, questions formed in his head, but he pushed those aside with ease. If he actually thought about what he was going to do, he'd run home and make up some excuse not be here. "No," he thought "For once, shes right. I'm better off not thinking." A smile tugs at his lips, as he fingers the box in his pocket.

He knocks on the door and waits patiently. In his minds eye he can see her making a trail from her bedroom to the living room, back to the bedroom, almost running to the kitchen then finally opening the front door. Her possessions are scattered everywhere in that house. Its a miracle she finds anything. He loves that look she gets when she rummages for something that she just can't seem to find. She gets all emotional, then has a big and goofy grin on her face when it was right under her nose the whole time. He chuckles as she opens the door and steps outside.

"Sorry to keep you waiting out here. I couldn't seem to find my other shoe." She explains closing the door as she puts her coat on.

"Its fine, but just out of curiosity, where was it?"

"Uhm," She offers smiling shyly then she continues."Under my bed."

The boy chuckles, and grabs her hand. He has no clue where to go. Maybe they can talk a walk. Yes, a walk would be nice. It can help with...things.  
"Where are we going, love."

"For a walk."

"Where to?"

Crap, He hasn't thought this far ahead. What to do? Thats right,don't think.

"You'll see, monkey"

She giggles at the use of her pet name, and he leads them on. He takes them past her house and down the road thats a dead end. There's no better place to do this except in a winter wonder land.

"We're going to walk in the forest aren't we."  
"Maybe," he offers with a smirk.

Each tree is cover with snow making the place much more beautiful than it normally is. After twenty minutes they came to a fork in the forest with an old tire in the middle of the fork. Here, he decides is the place to do it. When they come to a sudden halt, she looks at him questionably. He seems to be...almost...nervous about something.

She sighs inwardly thinking about everything that has gone on between them. All the fights no matter how serious they were at the time now seem stupid and childish, time apart only to come to the conclusion that they were meant to be one, the struggle of trying to balance a relationship, school, and work, plus all the hardships being a teenager can give you. The wanting to belong, and find yourself, depression, trying to live to other peoples standards. Then there were the happy moments. The notes, post cards when the other was on vacation, little meetings, picnics, dances, parties, dinners, dates, plus all the small things that can add up to such a bond, such emotion. Love, and from love you have passion.

Emotions over coming her she sits down on the tire and looks at him, to find him bowing down on one knee. _"What is he doing?"_ she thought

"Listen, I love you. More than words can say. Theres a pull. Some force that draws us together. Like you are the second part of my soul. I can't explain it, but I love it. Just as I love you. Everything about you. From the way you bite your lip when your mad, to the way you chew your nails when your nervous, and fiddle with your hands when you're happy because you have so much energy. You have spunk, thats for sure. I have been with you a year now, and I couldn't imagine being without you even for a day. I know we just left Hogwarts, but together we can do this, as long as we have each other. So I guess what I am saying is, Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes, James" she says with tears coming down her face. He puts the ring on her finger then picks her up and swings her around.

"YES, YES, YES" she cries right before he kisses her passionately.

They make the way back home laughing and talking about the best way to tell everyone and when. Both of them totally oblivious to the the two people watching them. Already married husband and wife, friends of the two people who just left. "May they be as happy as we are" Alice says. "They will be. They really will be." Frank whispers grabbing her hand to depart after the couple, in hopes of making it appear that they only just arrived at the house moments after James and Lily came back.


End file.
